Looking After Robbie
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: With no one else willing to do it due to the boy's pranking past, Daniel Miller gets forced home by his parents in order to look after his brother Robbie, the pair bonding until a unforgiveable prank is revealed.


**Looking After Robbie  
**Chapter One: "Stopping the Pranks"

Fifteen-year-old Daniel Miller hated that he had to leave swimming practice and come home earlier and it was all due to one thing. He was being forced to look after his twelve-year-old little brother, Robbie. A mastermind prankster. While he wouldn't have to care for the other two members of the Terrible Three due to them being at the dentist and the building refused to have all three at once, due to their last visit resulting in the need for three new dental chairs and one new X-Ray machine. Robbie was still dangerous.

"Let's hope Robbie's in a good mood today..."

Daniel decided that he should see what Robbie was up to and started to look around the house, finally finding his younger brother in the bedroom Robbie shared with Tommy. However, while he had found his younger brother, what he found the pre-teen boy doing shocked Daniel to his core as he stood there, unable to move or say something. In the middle of the younger boy's bed was Robbie with his blue polo shirt hitched up and shorts pulled down at the front, with Daniel gulping when he saw what Robbie's hand was moving up and down.

'_HOLY SHIT! Robbie's jerking off…_'

The teenager was shocked that his pre-teenage little brother actually knew both what it was and was doing it. He didn't even expect the pranking focused boy to know about the pleasure you could get from that, and somewhat hoped that Robbie would stop any second and reveal to him that this was a big prank. Not that Robbie even knew that his older brother was _there_, since he expected to have more time before Daniel got home.

Daniel continued to watch the shocking, disturbing and somewhat arousing sight in front of him as his little brother stroked his young little cock; for a few moments.

Until he did the only thing that made sense: he bolted to his own bedroom.

As soon as he reached his bedroom, Daniel jumped onto his bed while looking up at the roof of his bedroom. His mind on what he just saw happening in his little brother's bedroom. While Robbie's cock wasn't anything shocking, it was suitable for his young age and he never expected a pre-teen to have a massive cock anyway. It was still a little better than what he would have assumed, if he had ever thought about his little brother's cock. Something he had never wanted but now couldn't forget, as his mind replayed the view.

It wasn't until his own cock began to harden from Robbie jerking, that Daniel began to feel weird about it.

Knowing that he would have to deal with it, a guilty-feeling Daniel grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and began to ease it over his muscular chest. His lightly formed abs and muscles from swimming coming into his view, before he rested his hands down on his now tented sweatpants. As he tried to think of anything other than Robbie's little just under a four-inch cock, Daniel began to palm himself through his sweats, something that could only be handled for a few moments until it was begging for skin to skin contact. Breathing in nervously, Daniel reached in and fished out his cock. The fifteen-year-old beginning to slowly stroke himself, unaware that the object of his thoughts was coming towards him.

Having finished his own self-pleasure, Robbie made his way out of his bedroom and began looking for his older brother. Wondering if his 'babysitter' was home yet. Finding out that he was, when he reached Daniel's left open bedroom door and saw Daniel having his own jerk. Robbie blushing at the thought of the pair of them having the _same _idea along with the sight of Daniel's lengthy cock getting to him further.

When Daniel's hand began getting into it and picked up the pace, Robbie couldn't help but speak out. "W-Wow… Dan-"

Daniel nearly _jumped _from the sound of the pre-teen's voice, with the teenage boy letting go of his cock and attempting to use anything he could reach to cover himself from his little brother. "Robbie!"

"Y-You…"

"GET OUT!" Daniel hissed, the teen groaning that they hadn't seen each other jerking off.

Daniel didn't really want to know about his little brother and vice versa. While he knew Robbie would eventually begin, it didn't mean that he wanted to see it or _know _officially. He also wanted his little brother to leave before his thoughts of Robbie's little cock turned into him wanting his little brother in ways that big brother's shouldn't.

What made that worse was when Robbie replied with a pout and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why! Can't I stay and see it again? I won't say anything!" Robbie replied, almost begging to be allowed to stay there and take a view of a slightly older boy's erect cock. Health Class and sharing a room with his little brother Tommy, wasn't exactly known for showing another erect cock of a fellow boy. He didn't want to see old hairy men cock, he wanted to see people around his age.

"What the fuck! Robbie, NO!" Daniel exclaimed, shocked that Robbie had just asked that.

"Daniel!" Robbie pleadingly asked.

His older brother knew the voice. While he was asking pleadingly, it had an undertone that was saying that if Daniel didn't agree to let him see then the pranking was only going to get worse for the fifteen-year-old. Getting down on his knees and clasping both hands together, fingers interlocked, the younger boy made his lower lip quiver. Robbie would make his hell life if he didn't let the pre-teen see his erect cock. Something Daniel hadn't quite expected to happen, ever.

"I don't know about this, Robbie… It's _weird_…" Daniel responded, feeling awkward.

"P-PLEASE!" Robbie begged.

Daniel sighed and decided to go for it. "_Fine_ but you can't tell the rest of the T3, about this. Ever."

"Deal!" Robbie almost cried the minute his brother's offer was on the table. Willing to do anything, even if it meant that he couldn't tell _anyone _about seeing it.

His older brother responded with a groan with the swimmer having not expected Robbie to do _anything _without being able to tell the T3 about it. Since he had agreed, however, Daniel reached down and uncovered his cock, revealing the six and a half-inch cock to his twelve-year-old little brother. Whose eyes were going a mile a minute on it, trying to take in every little millimeter of the longer cock and the surrounding pubic bush that seemed recently trimmed. Something Daniel did to keep himself a little lighter for swimming but not having a completely shaven pubic region, just in case a girl was _interested _in going further.

Unaware of the reasons, Robbie found himself loving the look of it.

As he moved onto checking out his older brother's lower hanging and bigger balls, Robbie finally spoke. "T-T-This is… wow…"

"Uh thanks?" Daniel responded awkwardly. Not really knowing how to respond to his little brother calling his cock 'wow'. However, having his little brother examining his cock had Daniel's cock begging for a return to getting pleasure. He would internally hit himself for it later, but as his hand inched towards his own cock, Daniel asked: "Let me guess, you want to see me jerk it off to?"

Robbie nodded, as he stared at his brother's naked crotch. The swimmer was shocked by the excitement and quickness of Robbie's nod. Closing his eyes a little so he didn't have to watch his little brother's reactions, Daniel finally took a hold of his cock once more and began to lightly stroke himself, the teen quickly getting into it and picking up the pace to his usual. A pace that continued for a few minutes as Daniel opened one eye to see that Robbie's attention hadn't left his cock. Instead, Robbie's hand seemed to be the one moving towards him.

While he knew that it would come back to bite him, Daniel decided to see how far Robbie wanted to take this. "Did you want to do it for me, little bro?"

"Y-Yes please…" Robbie whispered.

They were stopped by the sound of Daniel's phone going off, however.

Somewhat glad that his brother was going to lose his chance, Daniel was quick to roll over and pick up his phone from the nightstand before answering. Shooting the pre-teen a look to not touch him, Daniel focused on the call as Robbie stayed there on his knees watching eagerly as the lengthy cock throbbed against his big brother's waist. The thickness completely stealing his attention, with Robbie completely ignoring the phone call until it was over and Daniel was glaring at him.

"_ROBERT RICARDO MILLER!" _Daniel growled, his eyes filled with a rage that Robbie hadn't seen in his older brother before.

Something that had him nervously flinching away in fear. As Daniel made for him, Robbie nervously questioned his older brother: "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Y-you shot a FUCKING ROCKET AT EMMA'S HOUSE!" Daniel bellowed, once he was looming over his twelve-year-old little brother. "How the FUCK did you get a rocket…"

"B-Bu-But she hurt you!" Robbie attempted, trying to explain himself.

"So WHAT! Robbie, it's cute that you tried to get your messed up view of revenge for me… but you don't get it, YOU WENT TOO FAR! You _always _go too far…" Daniel groaned, the teen wishing he could end the T3 for good.

Now understanding that his pranks had lost him the chance to play with his older brother's large cock and bond with him, Robbie found himself regretting his choice. Pleading, Robbie attempted to not lose his brother as well as his chance. "Danny… I'm sorry! P-Please we won't do it again…"

"That's not going to work this time! I've had enough of your pranking _and _the T3…" Daniel growled.

Robbie gulped from the pure anger in his older brother's eyes.

"W-What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Robbie questioned.

"I'm going to do what you have been getting since you began pranking…" Daniel growled. "I'm going to be _spanking _it out of you."

"B-But You can't! M-Mom and Dad won't let you spank me." Robbie gulped, nervously.

"Oh, they will do _anything _to stop the reign of the T3. So are you going to make it easy and just remove your clothing for me, or am I going to be ripping them off of you." Daniel smirked, with the younger boy knowing that the teenage was correct. The T3 had been getting into a lot of trouble as of late and their parents weren't happy.

"Danny! P-Please don't do this…" Robbie freaked, knowing what his older brother was planning.

"Robbie. STRIP!" Daniel ordered.

"O-Okay…" Robbie gulped, tears flowing from the twelve-year-old's eyes. Since he knew that he didn't have a choice, Robbie slowly began to remove his shirt to show off his undefined adorable chest to his older brother.

Despite a lack of definition, Daniel found himself grinning and knowing that his brother was going to be a heartbreaker when he was younger. Daniel nodded as he took in the view of his little brother's chest and stated with a grin: "Very nice…"

His comment earned a blush from the twelve-year-old who found his nerves growing at the thought of being spanked for the first time in his life, softening a little as Daniel complimented him. Reaching down, the boy began to slowly undo his shorts before looking at his older brother as he lowered them down and revealed his _small, tight _baby blue boxer briefs. A view that Daniel found utterly adorable, with the teen unable to stop himself from moving over and grabbing the underwear. Dropping them in one movement, giving him a closeup view of Robbie's just under a four-inch cock.

Robbie yelped at the suddenness of Daniel helping strip him naked, a bright blush coming to his cheeks.

"You're a cutie Robbie, but it's time to give you what you need." Daniel stated, the fifteen-year-old enjoying the up close view of the young boy naked but knowing he needed to spank this _pranking _out of the boy.

"P-Please don't do this Danny… I'll stop pranking… p-p-promise…" Robbie begged, the younger boy attempting to protect his young ass from his older brother. Using his hands to cover them.

"Robbie, If I don't do this, then you will be back to pranking by dinner." Daniel sighed.

"I promise Danny! I'll even make the others stop! Please don't spank me!" Robbie continued, begging and praying that Daniel wouldn't do this.

Daniel sighed, doubting his brother's power over the younger two. "Sorry Rob, but I have to do this."

Sitting down on the end of his bed, the older boy yanked his reluctant little brother onto his lap. With Robbie whimpering and letting himself be dragged over but taking Daniel's blanket with him, making the bed more of a mess but also giving him something to bite and wipe off his tears. Resigning himself to the fact that there was no way of stopping Daniel, Robbie tried his damndest to wiggle his cute bubble butt in hopes that it would be too cute to harm. Something that his older brother noticed in an instant, remembering how he once tried to do the same with Mac and Diego. That hadn't gone well for him, either, as it had just made the other boys _more_ eager to get their hands on his cute ass. So much like they had, Daniel lined his hand up with Robbie's soft ass cheeks while listening to his soft sobs.

"Ready?" He growled.

"P-Please don't do this…" Robbie begged.

Daniel didn't respond and simply raised his hand before bringing it _down _hard on his little brother's young bubble behind. With Daniel shocked with how soft, Robbie's ass was beneath his hand. The teen continued until he reached his tenth spank on the boy's behind, with the teen knowing that tears were running down his little brother's cheek. Robbie bit down hard on the blanket, yelping into the fabric every time he was spanked. He was hugging the blanket as he bit down harder, tears stinging his eyes.

Once he had finished, he softly spoke to his little brother. "You need to grow up a little, Rob… and stop this _pranking _stupidness."

Robbie found himself unable to say anything and simply climbed out of his brother's lap, giving Daniel a look of hurt before bolting out of his older brother's room and towards his own. The pre-teen jumped onto his bed and curled up in a ball on his side as tears ran out of him. Daniel felt his heart breaking a little as he saw Robbie's look of hurt and with a sigh, followed his little brother to his room. He felt worse when he saw Robbie's position and climbed onto the bed with him, in order to cradle the boy.

"Ro-Robbie, don't be like that! I'm sorry, but you…" The words trailed off as Daniel cuddled his little brother, feeling the hot tears running down his chest begin to slow. Rubbing Robbie's back, the older boy decided that this might be the chance to make a rare fantasy of his come true. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

A little snappishly, Robbie's voice cracked as he questioned: "H-how? _Jerk…_"

Without saying a word, the older boy pushed Robbie onto his back, almost giggling at the boy's wince when his sore butt hit the bed. The cute tanned skin was a nice red, so of course it would hurt a little.

Daniel paused and took a deep breath; Replaying the scene over in his head of the past ten minutes, from watching his little brother jerking off, showing off his six and a half inch cock to Robbie and coming just seconds away from letting him jerk it, then actually spanking the younger boy roughly enough to make Robbie's ass a glowing red. And now here he was, about to go a step further with the young pre-teen.

"Push up with your elbows, it'll hurt less…"

Robbie gave a curt nod and pushed his ass off the bed. This unintentionally thrusted his bare little cock at the older boy, something that actually _was_ what Daniel wanted to happen. Because only a few moments later Robbie took a sharp gulp of air when he felt a strong hand wrapping around his small but decent length cock, shuddering lightly from the feeling of Daniel using his fingers to massage his four-inch member. Unable to contain himself, the boy was a moaning mess as the hand started to play with his cock. Daniel simply smirked at his younger brother and used his fingers to tease the boy's small balls, lightly tracing around the little orbs before wrapping back around Robbie's shaft to give the boy a few strokes. Little did Robbie know that Daniel reached down and took hold of his own cock, stroking them in time with each other. It was a turn on for the fifteen-year-old to be jerking two cocks at once, even if it had to be his brother's.

Without meaning to, Robbie bucked up wards into the warm palm, fucking away like a horny jack rabbit.

Giving his brother what he wanted, the fifteen-year-old swimmer stroked him faster. His hands moving at the cocks at a nice pace that teased them both.

Using his thumb and forefinger, Daniel massaged the little pink head of Robbie's cocklet. Rubbing away at the small throbbing mushroom to smear in some precum dribbling out of the tip. But then all of a sudden he let go, and Robbie gasped.

"Daniel! W-W-Why did you stop?" Robbie whined.

Daniel chuckled, remembering when he used to fool around with his friends when he was a little younger and gave the same reaction when they would stop pleasuring him. Deciding to reveal that he wasn't _innocent _with stuff like this, Daniel responded with a smirk. "Well, I want to show you something I got from my friends when I was a little older than you…"

"Y-You have done stuff with other people?" Robbie jumped up, looking at his brother in shock. The boy demanded: "Who with?"

Guessing that it wouldn't hurt to reveal, Daniel replied to his brother as he moved down between the young boy's legs. "Mac and Diego, occasionally both together."

"WOAH!" Robbie whispered loudly. The teen smirked a little when Robbie's cock throbbed below him at the thought of him and his friends fooling around, with Daniel unable to blame him since the boy still occasionally jerked off to the memories and pictures they had shared. Pulling his brother out of his thoughts, Robbie questioned his teenage older brother. "Sooo… what are you going to show me?"

"This…" Daniel smirked, as he moved down until he was between his little brother's legs. With his eyes getting a perfect view of his little brother's hairless body and young cock.

While he could enjoy the view for a _long _while, Daniel reached out and began to use a finger to massage his little brother's young, undropped ball-sac. Something that had little moans escaping his brother's lips. He continued to tease his little brother's balls for a few moments before leaning down and using his tongue to finally _taste _his pre-teen brother's cock.

"Oh god… DANIEL!" Robbie cried out, as Daniel's tongue came into contact with his young cock.

Smirking at his little brother's reaction, Daniel wrapped his lips around the young shaft and began to tease the mushroom head of his little brother's cock with his tongue. Something that had Robbie continuing to cry out with deep moans. Knowing that Robbie was feeling a little better, Daniel began to bob up and down on the young hairless cock and worked on sucking out an orgasm from one of his baby brothers. However, when Robbie began to get involved and started thrusting into Daniel's mouth a little too hard; Daniel was forced to pause the blow job for a moment.

"Calm it Robbie, just lay back and enjoy? Don't move too much…" Daniel instructed.

When the blushing twelve-year-old nodded, Daniel returned to sucking on his little brother's cock, bobbing up and down on the young cock. The teen found himself rolling his eyes a little when Robbie's small hands moved to his head and began playing with his short hair, luckily for the swimmer, Robbie didn't tug on it. He continued to bob up and down for a few moments before pulling up the young length to solely focus on the small mushroom head of his little brother's cock. Something that caused Robbie's moans to get louder as the older Miller boy's tongue ran across his piss slit. Daniel continued to tease the piss slit until Robbie began to get a little more involved by thrusting his hips upwards, attempting to force more of his young cock into his brother's mouth.

With Daniel shocking the young boy by taking the entire length of the boy's just under four-inch cock.

"DANNY!" Robbie cried out, beginning to squirm a little bit. As Robbie's moans filled the boy's bedroom, Daniel continued sucking on the twelve-year-old's cock as hard as he could. With the effects getting to the twelve-year-old who knew from his experiences working his own cock that he was getting close to having his dry-orgasm. "Oh god, DANIEL! I'm gonna…"

While beginning to wonder if Robbie could cum. Daniel continued to work on teasing the under four-inch cock in his mouth, loving how Robbie's twelve-year-old body was shaking and squirming around beneath him. As Robbie's moans got louder, Daniel guessed that his little brother was having his orgasm, something that was proven when after a while of Robbie's cock throbbing in his mouth to pump out something that wasn't there. Until Daniel tasted something that shocked him.

Robbie's first _small _amount of watery young cum.

Once Robbie's cock stopped forcing out the small bit of cum, Daniel eased himself off of his brother's young cock and smiled down at the spent boy below. Pushing himself upwards, in order to easier look down at the pre-teen below him. Daniel grinned at the tired boy, who responded with his own wide smile. "Based on that smile, I'm guessing so; but did you enjoy your first blowie, Robbie?"

"Y-YEAH! I loved it!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Good." Daniel chuckled, as laid down next to his pre-teen little brother.

Once Daniel had settled, the twelve-year-old almost subconsciously moved over and cuddled into his older brother. Despite the shock of Robbie doing this since he normally stayed far away from being huggable by Daniel, he instinctively cuddled the boy back. Grinning from Daniel's muscular arms around him, Robbie rested his head on the older teen's swimmer chest; with the pair staring up and the roof as they cuddled. With each of their minds racing about what had happened, with Daniel trying to work out a reason for why he had just given his little brother his first ever blow job.

His wondering grew silent as Robbie's light snores filled the bedroom as the young teen began to drift off a little. The older teen smiled softly as he felt Robbie's lightly breathing against his skin. He laid like this until he checked the time and knew that it wouldn't be long before his parents and remaining siblings would be home. So with a sigh, he pulled himself away from the pre-teen and began dressing himself in his discarded sweats and boxer briefs. Once covered enough, Daniel turned his attention to Robbie and began to awkwardly dress the napping twelve-year-old. Once the boy was dressed, he lifted up Robbie and carried the pre-teen back to his own bedroom and tucked him into bed. He was about to leave when Robbie's voice rang out.

"Daniel… can you stay with me?"


End file.
